I Like It
by SpiritLeTitan
Summary: The girls are out of town, and Stan and Kyle are all alone... They shout aloud, they scream aloud, and THEY LIKE IT. Song fic, Style and it's puuuuure smut! 8D Rated M for naughty times!


**Warning: This is pure smut. O: And it's my first shot, and also a song-fic, so it might be a little corny at times. XD **

**I do not own SP, or Enrique's amazing song. But I was able to combine the best of both worlds. 8888D  
**

It's Friday night, and Kyle and I had seen Bebe off at the airport earlier—she was going out of town for the weekend on a Sorority trip. Afterwords, we went bar-hopping for a few hours; we never get time for just the two of us. It was a blast, and at around 2am we decided to call ourselves a cab. The ride is relatively silent, and we stop at my apartment first. I get out of the cab and before I turn to leave, I poke my head back inside.

"Stay with me, Kyle," I ask him, holding out my hand to help him out of the cab. He swats it away playfully.

"No thanks, dude. I need to get home and sleep off what will surely be a hangover, and so should you," he replies, but it's hesitant. I give him a smirk. I hadn't had that much alcohol; I had just enough to build my courage.

"Pleeeease?" I beg, and finally he sighs and moves out of the cab. I smile widely and pay the cabbie, and we walk up to my apartment. "This is gonna be fun. It'll be like when we were kids," I lie. He smiles.

"You're so lame, Stan."

I unlock the door, and my heart starts to race; it seems the alcohol wasn't enough to scare off _all_ my nerves. I let him in and then close the door behind us… Everything feels like it's going in slow motion. He stands in the middle of the room, and I walk up behind him. I slowly reach my arms around his shoulders, and begin to unbutton his jacket. He flinches a little.

"Please excuse me if I'm coming on too strong…" I say quietly. I start to pull his jacket off of his shoulders and down his arms.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on, Kyle… Tonight, we can really let go…" His jacket is off, and I throw it on the floor. His shoulders stiffen under my arm.

"Stan, we have girlfriends…" he tries to reason, but I don't think he really cares about that.

"Wendy's out of town for school," I remind him. "And I'm all… alone…" I feel his heart jump at the words I had just whispered into his ear.

"B-but—"

"Bebe's on vacation, she doesn't have to know…" His heartbeat quickens again, and I wrap my arms tighter around him. "No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you…" I whisper, and he freezes in my arms.

"Stan," he says quickly. I almost pull away because it sounds like a warning, but… There's an urgency in his voice that I recognize. I grin.

"Turn around."

Without hesitation, he whips around and grabs my face, pulling me into a heated kiss. I pull him closer, deepening the kiss, as I move us towards the couch. His knees buckle when they reach the arm of the couch, and we fall backwards into a heap. I'm on top of him, and I take the opportunity to work my hand up his shirt in an attempt to take it off. He pulls out of the kiss, a little hesitant, and we lock eyes.

"Am I misbehaving?" I ask playfully, and sit up a little. He pulls me back down to him by the nape of my neck.

"No… I want more…" And in one swift movement, I pull him into a sitting position and tug his shirt over his head, and then resume our kiss. We only break it again when he takes my shirt off too.

A few minutes pass as we lay on the couch, bare chests pushed together, exploring each other from the waist up. And I know I must be doing something right, because he's squirming under me and his hands are all over my body, pulling me closer to him. I move to kiss his neck, and whisper in his ear.

"What's wrong, can't get enough?" I purr.

"I can never get enough…" he replies breathily, and I can take the hint.

I take the step he's clearly too nervous to take, and grab the crotch of his pants. He gasps in response, but doesn't flinch away. I apply a little bit of pressure, and move my hand upwards to unbutton his jeans. I scoot my body back as far as possible without breaking our kiss, and slide off his pants. At the same time, he starts tugging on mine, and soon we are both in our boxers.

He bucks his hips under me, producing an amazing feeling with the friction of our boxers, and pulls me down for another kiss, leading with his tongue. After a few more minutes of grinding, he pushes me into a sitting position with his mouth, and I am now in his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulls away from my mouth, barely, and looks at me with glazed eyes.

"I know you started this, but… I want to finish it…" he breathes, and starts gripping the waistband of my boxers. I give him a sly grin and lean back on the arm of the couch submissively.

Kyle pulls my boxers off slowly, watching me intently. But he doesn't take them off all the way; just enough to expose my erection. He gently wraps his hands around me, giving me a light squeeze when all his fingers are closed in a fist. I pull his face to mine, crushing our lips together as I buck in his hand. With my not-so-subtle hint, he starts to stroke. There's one thing that's good about getting a hand-job from a guy; they know what they're doing.

I moan into his mouth when he quickens his pace, and I decide he should know what kind of pleasure he's giving me. I pull down the front of his boxers until he's fully exposed and grab him, trying my best to match his speed and pressure. I realize I've hit his sweet spot when he moans loudly. We stay like this for a bit, and then he readjusts himself so he's sitting on his knees, crouching in front of me. He gingerly takes himself from my grip, never letting up on mine, and positions himself at my entrance.

"May I?" he asks quietly, and I feel his head poking impatiently. I grab his cock in my hand and line him up.

"You don't have to ask…"

And with my permission, he slowly slips inside.

It's uncomfortable and hurts like a mother, but I know it will pass. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out loud as he works himself in and out, and eventually it starts to feel good. Once I've gotten used to it, he pumps faster, matching the speed of his thrust with the speed of his hand. I can't keep my mouth shut any longer; I throw my head back and yell.

"Oh god, Kyle… Don't stop!" I shout, and he's moaning with every thrust.

"I won't stop… Not until you've had enough," he says, pleasure dripping from every word. I let out another whine of pleasure, nearing my peak. He catches on, and thrusts himself as deep as he can go into me to help get me there.

"Kyle, I'm gonna—oh god!" I moan, and the white fluid spilling from my head shoots onto my chest.

Not long after, Kyle rears his head back in pleasure and yells out my name in a tone so drenched in desire, it makes my head spin all over again. He pulls out of me and rubs himself over my chest, and I watch as he adds to the mess of sticky white cum that I had already put there.

He falls back onto the couch, grabbing me and taking me down with him. We are now a pile of sweaty, panting boys; we're both so happy, I don't dare tell him he is now also covered in our semen.

"That was amazing…" I say as I wiggle my way up to his face and place my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tight.

"Whoever would have thought we would have made such great fuck buddies," he comments. I prop myself up on my hands and hover over him, a wide smile on my face.

"We could do this every time our girls are gone…" I propose. "What do you think of that idea?" He matches my smile and pulls me back down into his arms.

"I like it."


End file.
